1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding material of a single substance and a composite sliding material made by extruding powder. More particularly, it relates to an aluminum-based sliding material of a single substance and a composite sliding material which are made by extruding powder and which have excellent resistance to wear and an excellent antiseizure property.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional aluminum-based sliding material made by extruding powder is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 1-27122. The composition of this material contains in aluminum matrix, as an indispensable constituent, 0.5 to 40 wt. % of one or more kinds selected from the group consisting of Pb, Sn, an alloy thereof, a metal sulfide, metal oxide, metal fluoride, graphite, PTFE, or a plastic material such as polyamide, and one or more kinds selected from the group consisting of Cu, Ni, Si, Mg and Zn added as an optional element.
Although the above-described well-known aluminum-based sliding material has excellent properties, there arise such problems as abnormal wear and seizure, because internal engines are used under severe conditions of high load and high rotation with the recent advancements made regarding the development of internal engines.